


Vacation: All I Ever Wanted

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle are single dads who take their kids on a vacation together. To Dinesh's surprise, Gilfoyle suggests they hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation: All I Ever Wanted

Dinesh was pretty nervous about spending an entire vacation with another family, especially one as weird as the Gilfoyles. They had a real Addams Family vibe. But, his son Matthew wasn’t exactly great at making friends and Mulciber Gilfoyle seemed to be the only person at his school who didn’t make fun of him.

 

Dinesh walked up to the door, with Matthew by his side. When he saw how excited his son looked, he felt his nervousness about the vacation go away. He could get along with Tara and Gilfoyle for a week if it made his son this happy.

 

He knocked on the door of the rustic gothic house that Dinesh had always thought was trying way too hard to be creepy. Gilfoyle answered the door wearing just pajama pants.

 

“Hey, man,” he said. “How’s it going?” He gave Matthew a little nod.

 

Matthew grinned at him and said, “Hi, Mr. Gilfoyle!”

 

Dinesh felt a little pang at the way Matthew lit up. He couldn’t help but be jealous that Gilfoyle seemed to be such a cool dad. “Are you guys going to be ready to go soon?” Dinesh asked him.

 

“Our situation has changed somewhat,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“What does that mean?” Dinesh asked.

 

“Tara and I are getting divorced,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

Dinesh stared at him. He didn’t know how to make conversation with Gilfoyle on a good day, let alone navigate an extremely tense emotional situation like this. “Um… sorry,” he said.

 

“It’s fine. But, she’s not coming on the vacation. It’s going to be just us. Anyway, let me put some clothes on and then we can go.”

 

Dinesh walked inside to wait, along with Matthew.

 

Mulciber jumped out from behind a gargoyle and shouted, “I’m going to kill you!”

 

Dinesh screamed.

 

Matthew grinned at her. “Oh my gosh, that was so cool,” he told her. They sat down on the floor and started quietly talking. Dinesh awkwardly waited on the couch.

 

 

 

 

“Remember when we were kids and our parents had to distract us on road trips with terrible games and shit instead of just putting a movie on?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

Dinesh glanced over at him, surprised at Gilfoyle for saying something so normal. He returned his eyes to the road and said, “Yeah, it’s pretty sweet just putting the TV on and driving.”

 

“I’m bored as shit, though,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Mm,” Dinesh said, knowing the polite thing to do would be to make conversation. After a minute, he said, “Divorce is terrible, but…” After a second, he said, “I should’ve planned that sentence better. There’s no but. It’s terrible.”

 

Gilfoyle chuckled. “It’ll be alright. Shit ran its course, you know?”

 

“Sure. Yeah. I know,” Dinesh said, not really surprised that of course Gilfoyle was handling this with eerie calm.

 

After a minute, Gilfoyle asked, “Do you still miss Richard?”

 

“Who?” Dinesh asked. “Oh! My ex-husband.” He was genuinely surprised that Gilfoyle remembered his ex-husband’s name. He barely expected Gilfoyle to remember his name.

 

“I’m just wondering how long it takes to stop missing someone,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Um…” Dinesh glanced over his shoulder, hoping there might be some minor problem with the kids that could distract from this whole conversation. But, they were laughing at their movie and had plenty of snacks and were getting along as perfectly as they always seemed to. He looked back at the road and said, “I feel guilty saying this, but… no.”

 

“Why does that make you feel guilty?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Because I’m a human and not a demon who walks the Earth,” Dinesh said, shaking his head a little at Gilfoyle.

 

Gilfoyle looked over at him with pride. “Aaw, you tried to insult me.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I did. Sorry,” Dinesh said.

 

“Don’t apologize. It was the most I’ve ever liked you,” Gilfoyle said. “But, seriously, why would you feel guilty? You feel obligated to miss Richard?”

 

“A little. I don’t know. I worry a lot that I never loved him, I was just lonely. Which would make me a pretty shitty human being.” He furrowed his eyebrows a little. He’d never told that to anyone and he didn’t know why it was pouring out now.

 

“That wouldn’t make you shitty. Life is shitty. You’re just trying to survive,” Gilfoyle said.

 

That briefly made Dinesh feel better, but then he felt terrible for feeling better. “Look, not everyone saw Fight Club and decided to base their whole life around it. I’m trying to be a sensitive human being.”

 

Since Dinesh was driving, he couldn’t see the way that Gilfoyle was grinning at him affectionately.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinesh watched as Gilfoyle helped the kids make pizza. It was surreal seeing how good with kids Gilfoyle was-- although he did joke about how he was going to push them into the oven and eat them more times than Dinesh would’ve preferred.

 

 

 

After dinner, Gilfoyle told the kids a story about a troll who lived near his cabin and that set them off on an adventure to look for him.

 

Dinesh and Gilfoyle watched them play from the porch. Dinesh decided to stay silent since last time he’d tried to make conversation with Gilfoyle, it had gotten deep way too fast.

 

“Do you want some wine?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Oh. Sure,” Dinesh said.

 

When Gilfoyle returned with wine, Dinesh said, “Hey, thanks for inviting us on this trip. The cabin is great.”

 

“No need to thank me. I’m happy to have you. I’m really relieved that Mulcy made a friend.”

 

“Really?” Dinesh asked. “I mean, I’m really really really relieved Matthew made a friend because he’s sort of… um, really painfully awkward… but Mulciber seems…”

 

“She’s always been self-assured. That doesn’t mean she wasn’t also lonely,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Then I’m glad they have each other now,” Dinesh said. Dinesh drank his wine, not sure what else to say.

 

“Dinesh, do you want to have sex tonight?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

Dinesh’s eyes widened. He immediately looked over at the kids.

 

“They didn’t hear, Dinesh. I knew to speak at a low volume because I understand how having kids in the yard works,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Why would you ask me that? You’re married!” Dinesh said.

 

“It’s dead in the ground. This isn’t a ‘maybe we need some time apart’ thing. We called it. It’s over,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

“Okay, well… we’re on a trip with our kids,” Dinesh said.

 

“Who will be in different rooms. It’s essentially the same as having sex in your house. Your son lives there and you still occasionally have sex, right?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Well…”

 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean that you always have sex at the other guy’s place instead of yours, or do you mean the other option? That’s a rhetorical question, obviously, I can tell what the answer is from the look on your face. So, how long has it been for you?” After a pause, he asked, “That one was a real question.”

 

Dinesh thought about it. “Well, I got divorced five years ago so… like seven years,” he said with a sigh.

 

“This just went from ‘hey, this could be fun’ to we need to have sex immediately for your sake,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered why Gilfoyle was making this offer. “Have you ever even had sex with a man before?” he asked.

 

“No, I never got to because I got married way too young. I want to fix that.”

 

“Wait, you didn’t plan this whole trip so that you could sexually experiment with me, did you? Because that would be really creepy,” he said.

 

“Of course not. I planned the trip, then I got the idea while I was thinking about what we’d do after the kids go to bed,” Gilfoyle said. “I think it’s a pretty great idea.”

 

“I’m a grown man. This isn’t summer camp or college. I don’t want to be some experiment,” Dinesh said.

 

“Why? Do you think there’s any chance of you ever having real feelings for me?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

Dinesh wrinkled his nose. “Ew. No.”

 

“Then, why not be an experiment? I’d be just as much of an experiment for you. A one-time thing with a bad boy who scares you a little bit.”

 

“What makes you think I’m even attracted to you?” Dinesh asked him.

 

Gilfoyle looked back at him with a confident expression that Dinesh found really annoying and sexy.

 

“Fine. But, it will mean absolutely nothing to me and I’m going to make a long list of specific things I want you to do to make this time count.”

 

Gilfoyle grinned at him. Dinesh looked away. “Stop looking happy. It’s a weird look on you,” he murmured.

 

 

 

 

“Well. The kids have gone to bed,” Gilfoyle said.

 

Dinesh nodded a little. He still couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

 

Gilfoyle sat down next to him. He kissed up his neck and then bit his ear.

 

Dinesh felt a little rush. “You studied the list,” he said.

 

“Yeah. I like that you’re demanding. I think it’s hot,” Gilfoyle told him. He put his hand on the side of Dinesh’s face and said, “I want to kiss you.”

 

“You should,” Dinesh said. “You should do it.”

 

Gilfoyle leaned in and kissed him, gently at first and then a little more aggressively. Dinesh felt something shoot through his body, down to his toes. His heart raced. When Gilfoyle pulled away, Dinesh stared at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said, shaking his head and telling himself he was just excited because it had been so long since he’d kissed anybody.

 

“Want to see me naked?” Gilfoyle asked cheerily.

 

“Okay, but I want to say again that you’re not that hot,” Dinesh said.

 

“Are you always this nice?” Gilfoyle asked affectionately as he undressed.

 

“No,” Dinesh said, frowning. “No. You really bring out an asshole-ish side of me.”

 

Gilfoyle kissed him roughly and then said, “Good.” He took off all his clothes.

 

Dinesh groaned as he ran his hand down Gilfoyle’s body.

 

“You should undress for me now, babe,” Gilfoyle said.

 

When Dinesh was undressed, Gilfoyle said, “Get on all fours.”

 

Dinesh obeyed. Gilfoyle spanked him hard a couple of times and Dinesh squealed happily. Gilfoyle put a condom on and then lubed up his dick before he got behind Dinesh. He spanked him one more time and then started slowly pushing into him.

 

Dinesh groaned. “Fuck.”

 

Gilfoyle kissed the back of his neck as he pushed deep into him. “Who’s my little princess?” he asked in Dinesh’s ear as he fucked him.

 

Dinesh looked back at him with surprise. “What?” he asked.

 

“Pretty sure you heard me,” Gilfoyle said. He kept fucking him deeply. “Come on. Tell me.”

 

“I am?” Dinesh asked uncertainly.

 

“You’re what?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

“I’m your little princess,” Dinesh said, he trembled a little with excitement when he heard himself say it. Gilfoyle pushed into him hard. Dinesh moaned. “I’m your little princess,” he said with more confidence.

 

“Fuck yeah, you are,” Gilfoyle said, gripping Dinesh’s hips and fucking him hard.

 

Dinesh moaned. “Fuck, Gilfoyle. Oh my God. Fuck, that’s so good!” he shouted.

 

Gilfoyle pushed deep into him one more time as he came. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out.

 

Dinesh rolled onto his stomach.

 

“Are you going to suck my dick now?” Dinesh asked.

 

“I could,” Gilfoyle said.

 

Dinesh frowned. “Please do it. Please. I’m already so close, you’d probably just have to barely put your mouth to it.”

 

Gilfoyle grinned. “Fuck, you’re hot when you beg.” He bit Dinesh’s ear and said, “You know that whatever you want, you get. I live to serve. But, are you sure you wouldn’t rather fuck me?”

 

“Oh,” Dinesh said. “I’ve, uh, never done that.”

 

“You don’t like the idea?” Gilfoyle asked him.

 

Dinesh opened his mouth and then closed it.

 

“You’re embarrassed,” Gilfoyle observed. “Why?”

 

“Because this is really really really humiliating to admit,” Dinesh said. “But, I, y’know, I liked the thing we had going on before.”

 

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “with me fucking you and making you refer to yourself as ‘princess’?”

 

Dinesh nodded.

 

“Yeah, I like that too,” Gilfoyle told him. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m still gonna treat you like the adorable little bitch you are.” Gilfoyle flipped Dinesh over and spanked him for emphasis. “I just think there’s no reason you can’t ejaculate inside me and be emasculated at the same time.”

 

“That sounds good,” Dinesh said.

 

Gilfoyle rolled over. “You have a really nice ass,” Dinesh said.

 

Gilfoyle smiled. “Thanks, babe. You should eat it before you fuck me.”

 

Dinesh nodded. He looked down at Gilfoyle’s asshole and felt a rush of excitement. He started licking it gently at first, then got excited and started licking harder.

 

“Mmm. Good girl,” Gilfoyle said happily.

 

Dinesh put on a condom and lubricant and started pushing into Gilfoyle. “Oh my God, that feels good,” he said breathily.

 

“I know,” Gilfoyle said. “Poor baby not getting to do it until now.”

 

Dinesh groaned as he started fucking him harder. He stopped, remembering this was Gilfoyle’s first time. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“Babe, I’ve been fucked before, just not by a man,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

Dinesh went back to fucking him. He pushed deep into him.

 

Gilfoyle rocked his hips back hard.

 

Dinesh moaned as he came. “Holy shit,” he said. He threw out the condom and then, to his surprise, Gilfoyle pulled him close.

 

“I’m a cuddler,” he told him.

 

“Mm,” Dinesh said, resting his head on Gilfoyle’s chest. Gilfoyle petted Dinesh’s hair. Dinesh closed his eyes happily.

 

“So, pretty fun one-night stand, right?” Gilfoyle asked as he kept petting his hair.

 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said, feeling a little sad at those words, even though Gilfoyle was weird and gross.

 

Gilfoyle kept petting him and rested his free hand on Dinesh’s ass. “Too bad for me you’d never want it to be more,” he said.

 

Dinesh blinked with surprise. “I-- yeah,” he said. “Too bad.”


End file.
